


What Turns You On

by arrafrost



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Cougar, Cougar's Hat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen had finally looked up from the laptop he had been carrying around with him room to room to test out the wi-fi signal and he saw that Cougar was sitting on one of the ancient lounge chairs. Sitting in the chair. Wearing his hat. And nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Turns You On

**Author's Note:**

> mnemosius asked: Cougar wears his hat. Nothing else. Jensen is… distracted by this.

“Okay I almost have the wi-fi set up but this place is so huge and old. How did Aisha even hook us up with this abandoned Dracula wannabe home? I swear there’s going to be a horror movie up in this place. Don’t you feel someone’s watching you, Cougs? Someone that’s most likely been dead for a hundred years? I swear a zombie is gonna crawl through the window and be so naked in this room right now.”

Jensen had finally looked up from the laptop he had been carrying around with him room to room to test out the wi-fi signal and he saw that Cougar was sitting on one of the ancient lounge chairs. Sitting in the chair. Wearing his hat. And nothing else.

“That… is not the best sentence I have ever said. Nor the best visual. But this visual definitely makes up for that.”

Cougar smirked underneath the brim of his hat. All mischief and temptation. He was going to break Jensen one of these days. Either with a heart attack or dehydration from too much… physical exertion.

“Should I be naked too? My holding this laptop is putting a damper on this plan? Is this the plan? Where is the rest of the team? Why am I asking so many questions when you are serving yourself to me on a weird antique sofa platter?”

The chuckle that Jensen received got him harder than anything he had ever heard before. And Cougar whispering naughty things he didn’t understand in Spanish got him very hard.

“That couch thing better be sturdy because this is gonna be one of those ‘fucking you with my jeans still on’ kind of fucks.”

Cougar’s grin widened. He leaned back, spread his legs, and Jensen nearly threw the laptop out of the window just to accept that invitation faster. Instead he placed the laptop on the floor and took long, quick strides to place himself between those beautiful legs.

“You are the biggest tease.”

“Lo amas.”

“You’re damn right I do.”

Jensen placed his hands on Cougar’s knees, grip firm but loose enough to slide his palms up his thighs, spreading him wider. Cougar’s hands reached for Jensen’s jeans, tugging at the belt and yanking it loose before making quick work of the button and zipper obstructing his goal.

“In a rush are we?”

Cougar answered him by slipping a hand down his boxers and gripping his cock firmly.

“Shit… you got lube hidden… somewhere in that hat of yours maybe?”

Cougar shook his head and Jensen frowned. It wasn’t like Cougar to be unprepared. Although when Cougar grabbed Jensen’s wrist with his free hand and guided him down between his crack, Jensen understood. The sly bugger had fingered himself before he stripped naked and put himself on display for his hacker.

“Seriously gonna be the death of me, man.”

Jensen wasted no time in slipping two fingers into Cougar’s ready hole. The sniper sighed, satisfied as he dropped his head back, lazily jerking Jensen’s cock.

“Fucking amazing, Cougs.” Jensen spread his fingers, stretching Cougar even though he was he’d already done an admirable job himself. The more Cougar squirmed, the more Jensen grinned. He loved teasing this man. This man who had patience for weeks. Who could lay as still as possible, eyes focused on the target, never firing until he had a clear shot or Clay gave the order. This man who suddenly had no patience when Jensen was knuckles deep inside him.

Jensen stilled his hand, stopped his fingers from twisting and turning inside his boyfriend., It only took five seconds before Cougar was rocking his hips, desperate for the movement that Jensen was denying him.

Jensen chuckled.

Cougar lifted his head to glare at him. He knew this game. He loved it. But he also knew how to play back.

The hacker groaned when Cougar gripped his penis, hard. So Jensen pulled his fingers out, savoring Cougar’s whine at the emptiness before prying his cock from Cougar’s hand and pushing inside of him, bottoming out in one long thrust.

Cougar was gone. Head thrown back, satisfied groan escaping his open mouth, legs wrapping around Jensen’s waist to pull him closer.

Jensen was prepared, one hand on Cougar’s thigh, the other reaching up to grab the hat and pushing it back onto Cougar’s head to keep it from falling off and disappearing behind the sofa. Cougar grinned but didn’t stop grunting with each hard, drawn out thrust as Jensen rutted his hips against him. His open jeans rubbing over Cougar’s ass with each slap of skin. Jensen almost wished he had spanked Cougar’s ass so he could feel the burn from the denim. Ideas for later.

Cougar must have been in a rush because he slipped a hand between them, fingers groping and poking at his own ass, and subsequently Jensen’s dick that was currently buried inside him. He moved his fingers around in the lube and precum that was leaking from him and gave Jensen a nice squeeze before withdrawing his hand and slipping it somewhere else.

He knew what was coming and he groaned in anticipation before he was gasping, loud, as Cougar’s hand made his way down the back of his jeans, between his cheeks, and pushed one finger inside of him without any hesitation. Cougar was definitely in a hurry.

The hacker instinctively jerked his hips to a new hard and brutal rhythm. Cougar didn’t have to move his hand after that. He just left his slick finger inside him and let Jensen fuck himself on the digit. All the while fucking deep and fast into Cougar.

Jensen’s hands were on either side of Cougar’s head now, gripping the back of the sofa to give him leverage as he pounded his hips against Cougar’s ass.

“Come for me, Jake. Fill me up. Do it.” Cougar commanded, gruff voice thick with lust.

Jensen gritted his teeth, driving himself into Cougar and with a twist of Cougar’s finger he got exactly what he wanted.

He moaned, loud, and shoved his cock deep into Cougar one last time before his entire body shook. Cougar could feel him pulsing inside him, spilling into him, marking him. He squeezed his muscles around him, sighing at the feeling of being full.

A quiet contrast to Jensen whose gasp went up an octave when Cougar tightened around him, milking Jensen for everything he had.

“Shit Cougs,” Jensen  breathed out, leaning over Cougar, practically ready to collapse.

Cougar simply chuckled, twisted his fingers inside Jensen once more just to feel him jerk his hips in surprise, before he removed his hand and brought it around to stroke his own cock. It didn’t take long for Jensen to recover and clue in. He wrapped his hand over Cougar’s, fingers lacing together, and he took control of the pace. Slowed Cougar’s hand down until he was muttering curses under his breath and trying to force Jensen to go faster.

Jensen grinned, tired but satiated and he locked eyes with his lover when he suddenly sped up. Hands stroking Cougar’s dick as fast as Jensen’s wrist would allow until Cougar’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream, body spasming and tightening around Jensen once more.

He gasped, over-sensitive but still turned on. His eyes never leaving Cougar’s face because those expressions were too incredible not to witness. Made him wish he could film Cougar’s O-face and watch it on repeat but he would never risk that video leaking if someone managed to hack him. This face was only for Jensen now.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.”

And the random members of their team that happened to talk in at inopportune moments.

“Why is it always me that walks in on you two defiling our living quarters?”

Which somehow always managed to be Pooch.

“The Pooch is done with this. You hear me? Buy some red warning tape or put a bell on your ass or something. I am tired of your skinny white ass all up in my face, Jen!”

“Sorry, Pooch.” But Jensen couldn’t wipe the grin off his face.

Neither could Cougar, apparently, but he had already reached up and tipped his hat so the brim shaded his face.

“So believable! Actor extraordinaire! Can even display convincing remorse!” Pooch grumbled as he stomped his way out of the room. “And Clay wants wi-fi in the basement now! Because he and Aisha are weird and want the basement of his creepfest to sleep in but at least that way I won’t walk in on them fucking like god damn bunnies!”

The rant trailed off the farther Pooch got down the hall and was also drowned out by Jensen’s laughter, barely muffled by Cougar’s shoulder that he face-planted into.

“Alright, I should get back to w-”

“No.”

As Jensen moved to pull out, Cougar’s hands reached around to grab his ass, hauling him back and driving his half hard cock deeper into the mess he’d made of Cougar’s ass.

“Unf… fuck Cougar.”

“One more.”

Jensen laughed, shaking his head as he started to grind his hips, letting himself get completely hard. “Seriously. The death of me.”

 


End file.
